


ShuAke Week

by AlbafikaCinderella



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Adulthood, AkeShu Week, Aquariums, Childhood Memories, Coffee Shops, First Dates, M/M, ShuAke Week, shuake
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbafikaCinderella/pseuds/AlbafikaCinderella
Summary: ¡Aquí está la ShuAke Week! Y antes de que empieces a leer, una aclaración, serán solo seis pequeños one-shots en lugar de siete, porque la temática de uno de los días ni me gusta ni la consumo ni sé escribirla. Dicho esto, disfruta, y no te olvides tener algo a mano con lo que secarte las lágrimas.





	1. Día 1. Primeros/Últimos

Siempre me gustaron los acuarios. Mi madre nunca me llevó a ninguno, pero cuando tenía seis años fui de excursión con el colegio. Quedé fascinado por la cantidad de peces y demás criaturas marinas que vi. No recuerdo con viveza aquel día, sin embargo, no he podido olvidar los colores. Los tanques de agua estaban llenos de colores distintos, y eso fue lo que nunca abandonó mi cabeza y permaneció grabado como a fuego. Desde entonces he deseado volver a visitar un acuario, sin embargo, conforme fui creciendo me fue dando más reparo ir solo, ya que no me apetecía enfrentarme al sentimiento de soledad que me abrumaría allí. Por eso, cuando Akira me propuso ir juntos, ni siquiera me lo pensé y acepté. No sabía cuál era su objetivo invitándome a salir, pero tampoco lo consideré para ser sincero, del mismo modo que en ningún momento me planteé si se trataba de una cita o de una simple tarde entre amigos. Aunque, después de todo, no éramos amigos y jamás podríamos haberlo sido dadas las circunstancias en las que nos conocimos. Pero eso no importa, porque nos lo pasamos bien en el acuario, nos lo pasamos muy bien de hecho.

Debo decir que al principio de la tarde me sentía un poco inquieto, en especial cuando Akira apareció en el acuario sin bolsa y, por ende, sin Morgana. No obstante, me tranquilicé en cuanto entramos y Akira empezó a flipar con los caballitos de mar. No sé por qué y no me atreví a peguntar, pero se ve que tenía alguna fijación extraña con los caballitos de mar desde que vio _La Sirenita_ a los cuatro años. Aunque, por suerte o por desgracia, esta obsesión no era ni la mitad de grande que la que tenía con los pingüinos. Es decir, con los caballitos de mar se limitó a comportarse como un crío emocionado mientras trataba de llamar su atención en balde (lo cual me pareció tremendamente adorable, lo siento), sin embargo, cuando llegamos a la zona de los pingüinos, quiso llevarse uno a su puta casa. ¿Hola? ¿Qué problema tenía? Nadie en su sano juicio intenta robar un jodido pingüino, es que todavía me pregunto qué se le pasó por la cabeza a este chaval, si es que se le pasó algo siquiera. Al menos, logré impedir que se lanzara al hábitat para llevarse el primer pingüino que encontrase. Creo que quiso explicarme la razón por la cual era una brillante idea, pero no le dejé terminar.

Aparte de las dos obsesiones de Akira, pudimos disfrutrar de una enorme variedad de animales y especies. Vimos una pecera llena de estrellas de mar de colores diferentes que casi formaban un arcoíris perfecto, y también mantas raya, belugas y narvales. Sin embargo, lo que más disfruté fueron los peces pequeños, desde el majestuoso (y peligroso) pez escorpión, hasta el pequeño y común pez payaso. Me encantó ver los peces payaso, y a Akira también, que se emocionó un poquito y me dijo que por fin había visto a Nemo. Me parece que vio demasiadas películas sobre animales marinos cuando era pequeño. Lo único que no me gustó fue el tanque de los tiburones, pero porque no me gustan los tiburones, directamente. Si tuviera que describir mi relación con ellos, diría que incluso me dan algo de miedo. Todas esas filas de dientes, esos ojos negros y opacos que parece que te miran fijamente y no se apartan de ti, los rasgos afilados y puntiagudos, el constante no parar de sus aletas. Me aterrorizaron toda la vida, y me vi obligado a agarrarme del brazo de Akira para pasar el trago. Por alguna razón, a él sí le gustaban los tiburones. Me pasé las siguientes semanas enviándole noticias de ataques de tiburones brutales, pero no pareció cambiar de idea. A saber por qué.

Lo bueno es que para compensarme por tenerme media hora de reloj frente al tanque de esos asesinos mortales, me permitió guiarnos hasta un punto alejado de la zona más concurrida del acuario. No había casi nadie, tan solo un par de personas que pronto se marcharon a ver partes más interesantes, así que tomamos asiento delante de una pecera. En ella había unos animalitos preciosos, de color rosado y cara embobada. Ajolotes, conocidos por los pocos que sabían de su existencia como "perritos de mar", aunque yo no sé a santo de qué decidieron compararlos con perros, porque a mi juicio no se parecen mucho. Y ahí sentados, en un pequeño sillón que nos obligaba a permanecer muy juntos, me quedé fascinado con los ajolotes. Los había descubierto a los trece años, y desde aquel momento me había interesado por esos anfibios tan particulares, pero era la primera vez que veía uno en persona y centré mis sentidos en captar cada movimiento que hacían en lugar de que Akira me estaba cogiendo la mano.

-¿Te gustan? -me preguntó.

-Me encantan. ¿Sabes que se habrían extinguido ya de no ser por los acuarios y los zoológicos?

-¿En serio?

-Sí, los ajolotes son unos animales muy débiles, en seguida les afectan los cambios. El cambio climático ha debido ser devastador para ellos, y la contaminación.

-Eso es muy triste.

-Lo sé, los seres humanos somos así de miserables -apreté la mano de Akira sin darme cuenta-, siempre que vemos a alguien que no puede defenderse solo, lo atacamos hasta que acabamos con él. Somos unos monstruos, somos incapaces de ayudar a los débiles, solo sabemos causarles más dolor. Cuando una persona necesita ayuda o consuelo, nos aseguramos de empujarla tantas veces como hagan falta para que no vuelva a ponerse en pie nunca más. Y en el momento en que esa persona se rompe y comienza a sentirse completamente vacía y sola, y solo es capaz de odiarse a sí misma y aborrecer su propia debilidad, entonces por fin nos sentimos satisfechos y plenos.

-Akechi...

-¿No te parece terrible? -cuestioné-. ¿Por qué somos así? ¿Por qué estamos tan huecos por dentro que necesitamos del mal de los demás para ser felices?

-Quizá... porque a todos nos vendría bien un cambio de corazón y no solo a los adultos podridos.

Y me besó. No sé por qué, pero lo hizo, y yo lo hice también. Era un sentimiento inexplicable. Akira me transmitía calor, un calor que ya había olvidado hacía mucho tiempo. Besarle era como una explosión de cariño, me sentía amado por él, y eso hacía que me sintiera feliz. Mientras lo besaba no podía odiarme, porque me encontraba demasiado ocupado amándole con cada poro de mi piel. Ya no importaban ni los ajolotes, ni los tiburones, ni los caballitos de mar. Solo importábamos nosotros dos, ahí sentados, con los dedos entrelazados y los ojos cerrados, fundiéndonos una y otra vez con nuestros labios húmedos. Tener que dejar de besarle tal vez fue los más duro que conseguí hacer en toda mi vida, en especial cuando pasamos por la tienda de regalos antes de irme y me sorprendió comprándome un regalo a escondidas. El peluche de ajolote que me dio ese día siempre me recordaría las ganas que pasé de besarle frente a todo el mundo, y también que en el cajón de mi mesita de noche continuaría guardado el llavero de pingüino que le compré también en el acuario y que no me atreví a entregarle jamás por temor a que eso significase que aceptaba estos sentimientos.

***

Ni después de todas nuestras citas Akira dejó de sorprenderme, siempre conseguía proponerme un plan de lo más inesperado que me sacaba una sonrisa en contra de mi voluntad. Un gélido día de diciembre tendríamos una de las últimas, y también una de las más peculiares. Durante una tarde cualquiera, el líder de los Phantom Thieves me llevó de compras a Harajuku. No sé qué mosca le picó, quizá una conversación con Ann sobre moda demasiado intensa, pero la cuestión es que ahí fuimos. Me acuerdo de que hacía muchísimo frío, y los dos íbamos conjuntados sin haberlo planificado. Me sé de una que se habría emocionado al vernos y nos habría sacado unas cuantas fotos, pero no se lo dijimos a nadie, porque nunca hablábamos con el resto de nuestras citas. Suponíamos que sabían que éramos algo así como una pareja, sin embargo, nosotros no contamos nada en ningún momento. No porque quisiésemos esconderlo ni nada por el estilo, simplemente, no lo consideramos información relevante. Además, ni siquiera nosotros mismos estábamos cien por cien seguros de si salíamos juntos de forma seria o no. Nuestra situación ya era bastante complicada como para andar complicándola más todavía.

La cuestión, cogimos el tren bala hasta Harajuku. Pudimos sentarnos en el viaje, pegados, para cogernos de las manos sin que nadie fuera capaz de verlo. Fue una lástima tener que soltarle cuando llegamos a nuestro destino. No voy a negarlo, me habría pasado toda la tarde agarrando su mano. El calor que algo tan simple como eso me transmitía era... indescriptible. Nunca habría imaginado que un ser humano podría proporcionar tanta calidez. Cuando no estábamos cogidos de las manos, yo me sentía frío, muy frío, como si mi corazón se congelase poco a poco. Por eso, siempre buscaba alguna forma de robarle el calor a Akira, si no podía ser tomando su mano, pues era con roces aleatorios de nuestros cuerpos o con miradas y sonrisas cómplices. Ese día quise ir un poco más lejos. Llevaba puesto un gorro de lana que debía dificultar que se me identificara, así que nada más bajar en la estación me colgué de su brazo. Él se rio, no entendía mi comportamiento, pero no dijo nada y me permitió continuar de esa forma. Era una posición bastante más vistosa que ir de la mano, no obstante, de algún modo resultaba menos íntima. Cada vez más personas se agarraban así a sus amigos, nosotros no teníamos por qué ser diferentes. Sí, lo éramos, pero nadie tenía que saberlo.

Estuvimos paseando por Harajuku hasta que anocheció, visitando todas las tiendas que encontramos. Incluso entramos en una de ropa de lolita, que nos interesaba entre poco y nada, o por lo menos a mí, que a Akira tuve que disuadirlo de probarse un par de vestidos con volantes. Parecía hacerle mucha ilusión travestirse, pero yo no tenía ninguna gana de ver a mi (¿)novio(?) con falda. Y en la tienda de ropa estilo visual kei la cosa no fue mejor, la verdad, porque Akira insistió en que me probara unos pantalones que, claramente, estaban hechos para marcar el culo. Aún no sé cómo logré que me dejara en paz. Aunque continuó buscando ropa para mí en cada boutique en la que nos adentrábamos, lo único que le faltó enseñarme fue un kilt, porque quiso que me pusiera incluso unos zapatos de tacón de una zapatería tan cara que ni vendiendo todos mis órganos internos habría sido capaz de permitirme los mocasines más baratos. Al menos, cuando me di cuenta de que planeaba seguir así toda la tarde, decidí responder con la misma táctica y comencé a recomendarle prendas para que se probara. Si él me enseñaba un _crop top_ (que lo hizo, varias veces), yo le contestaba con unos pantalones tan cortos que se le verían los calzoncillos, y de ese modo fueron transcurriendo las horas.

Las cosas solo cambiaron cuando las tiendas estaban ya a punto de cerrar y yo le mostré una camiseta ridícula de color rosa con un mensaje que ninguno de los dos comprendía pero que suponíamos que tenía que ver con BL. Me esperaba que se riera y se rindiera en su intento de que me pusiera, de nuevo, unos pantalones que realzaban el trasero. Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, le encantó la camiseta y se dirigió a los probadores sin pensárselo dos veces. Consciente de que había perdido en esta ocasión, me metí en el cambiador de al lado y me probé los pantalones. Vale, no lo admitiría nunca frente a Akira, pero me gustaba cómo me quedaban. Eran negros, ajustados, y con algunos jirones en la zona de la rodilla, muy distintos a lo que solía llevar. Me sentía cómodo con ellos. Salí para que Akira me los viera puestos y casi se le cae la baba, parecía muy feliz de ver que por fin había cedido y me había puesto una de las cosas que me había recomendado. Supongo que estaba guapo. ¿Él? Él estaba ridículo, pero ese era su estado natural, y me encantaba tal y como era.

-Tenemos que llevar esto puesto en nuestra próxima cita -dijo, ilusionado.

Hipócrita.

Los dos sabíamos que ya no nos quedaba tiempo para juguetear, que pronto dejaríamos este cariño de lado para traicionarnos mutuamente y apuñalarnos por la espalda. Y yo ya tenía planeada nuestra siguiente y última cita, que terminaría con el beso frío de mi amor en la frente de Akira.


	2. Día 3. Quedada/Reunión/Adiós

Akira llevaba una semana en el correccional. Los días pasaban lentos, tratando de no pensar en nada, porque si no dejaba la mente en blanco, se acordaría de todas las personas a las que dejó atrás sin siquiera una explicación. Ryuji, Ann, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, Sojiro. Goro. A Goro era a quien más le costaba olvidar, quizá porque aunque había sido capaz de salvar a todos los demás, no había podido salvarlo a él. Había visto sus ojos suplicantes de ayuda en muchas ocasiones, descifrado los mensajes de socorro tras sus expresiones detectivescas y maduras, sostenido su mano temblorosa cada vez que las palabras habían dado lugar a los besos y a las caricias. Había visto todo y nada al mismo tiempo, y era su culpa por no haber acudido a sus llamadas de ayuda escondidas. Se dio cuenta de ello cuando Goro apretó el gatillo. Las dos veces. Quiso salvarlo. Las dos veces. Pero llegó demasiado tarde. Las dos veces. Por su culpa, Goro ya no estaba, y probablemente nadie repararía en ello, porque nadie recordaría que estuvo vivo. Sus pertenencias, pocas, estaban destinadas a acumular polvo con el paso del tiempo, esperando en vano a que su dueño regresara a pasarles un trapo y darles uso de nuevo. Él era como todos esos trastos, tendría que aguardar por siempre a la vuelta de Goro, aun siendo consciente de que nunca sucedería. Tal vez ese fuese su verdadero castigo por sus crímenes y no el correccional, porque su auténtico crimen no fue robar los corazones de la gente, sino ser incapaz de salvar a la única persona que le interesaba salvar realmente, la única que ansiaba y merecía la redención más que nadie. Por ello estaba condenado a recordar a Goro hasta que expulsase su último aliento, para que la culpa lo carcomiera por dentro mientras su corazón latiera.

Tal vez ese fue el motivo por el cual soñó con la Velvet Room aquella noche, aunque no era la misma habitación con la que se había acostumbrado a soñar a lo largo del año. Había algo diferente, estaba vacía. Igor y Lavenza no estaban por ninguna parte, y las celdas de su alrededor se encontraban abiertas. Todas excepto una. Estaba más oscuro que de costumbre, así que no era capaz de vislumbrar su interior, pero sus pies lo llevaron hasta ella sin siquiera preguntar. Entrecerró los ojos y agarró con fuerza los barrotes. Un sudor frío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Oyó un sollozo ahogado, y una mano temblorosa y suave se apoyó sobre una de las suyas con cuidado. Estaba helada, como la de un muerto. Una figura delgada se acercó a él, y entonces lo vio. Sin máscara, vestido con un traje azul y negro que, para su desgracia, reconocía. Su rostro estaba húmedo, con los ojos enrojecidos y restos de las lágrimas que no había conseguido secar. Se mordía el labio inferior más fuerte de lo que debería, y terminaría sangrando si no se detenía pronto. Akira extendió su mano libre hasta que sus dedos lograron acariciar sus cabellos castaños. Quería consolarlo, quería sacarlo de allí como fuera. Goro. Su Goro parecía tan frágil, tan vulnerable. Debía hacer algo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Akechi.

-He venido a salvarte -musitó con un hilo de voz.

-¿Siempre tienes que ser el héroe?

-Solo el tuyo -contestó Akira, esbozando una sonrisa triste-. Lo siento. Siento no haber podido salvarte, Goro.

-Deja de disculparte.

-No, yo...

-¡Deja de disculparte! -gritó Akechi, alejándose de Akira-. Por favor, no hagas esto más difícil.

-Goro, no, no, no, Goro, no te vayas.

El detective y el ladrón cruzaron miradas. Goro no pudo resistirse a los ojos suplicantes de Akira, y regresó despacio junto a los barrotes. Sacó ambos brazos por los huecos y posó las manos sobre las mejillas del chico. Hacía tanto tiempo que no entraba en contacto con una piel tan cálida, tan viva. Le acarició con los pulgares, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa rota y melancólica y, quizá por ello, la más real que le había mostrado nunca a Akira en vida. Tiró de su rostro hacia la prisión hasta que sus labios consiguieron rozarse, tocarse, y fundirse en una sola entidad. Y antes de poder cortar el beso, el ladrón se rindió ante el detective y dejó manar con libertad todas las lágrimas que mantenía guardadas. Ya no podía aguantar más aquello.

-Akira, no, no llores.

-No te vayas, Goro, te lo ruego, dime que no te has ido y que todo es un mal sueño.

-Es un sueño, pero no creo que esté siendo tan malo, ¿no crees? -Akechi unió sus frentes y susurró-. Dime adiós.

-No...

-Akira, tienes que decirme adiós -el chico negó con la cabeza-. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan tozudo, Joker?

Goro depositó un beso fugaz en la frente de Akira y se esfumó como si todo hubiera sido una ilusión. Akira alzó la cabeza para buscarlo, pero no había nada, ni barrotes ni Veltet Room, solo oscuridad proyectada en el techo liso de su dormitorio del correccional. Se irguió de golpe, y notó que su almohada estaba empapada. Había sido un sueño. Presa de la frustración, agarró la almohada y la arrojó al suelo con fuerza. Y entonces, lo vio, algo que no estaba ahí cuando se fue a dormir, un pequeño teléfono móvil. Lo cogió, no tenía contraseña. Había una llamada perdida del único contacto que había guardado. Crow, así se llamaba el contacto. Con dedos torpes marcó el número. Un tono. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Dos tonos. ¿Cómo había terminado eso allí? Tres tonos. ¿Quién se lo había puesto? Cuatro tonos. ¿Goro? Contestador automático.

"Hola, estás llamando a Akechi Goro. Probablemente esté ocupado con un caso, así que no sé cuándo te responderé. Si eres Joker, gracias por no decirme adiós esta noche. Te quiero."

Akira rompió a llorar sin control. Intentó llamar de nuevo, pero la operadora repetía una y otra vez que el número marcado no existía. Por fin entendió el significado de las palabras del detective en su sueño. Recordar a Goro no era ningún castigo, era la única forma de mantenerlo vivo, de no decirle adiós. Todavía, por pequeña que fuera, había esperanza, podrían encontrarse algún día.


	3. Día 4. Pecados capitales

**Avaricia**

Necesitaba más. Necesitaba mucho más. No tenía suficiente. Derrotar más sombras. Conseguir más confidentes. Más. Más. Más. Cuanto más tuviera, más querido y útil se sentiría. Cuanto más ocupado estuviera, menos pensaría, menos notaría el dolor en el pecho al recordar que lo había perdido todo. Tenía un hueco en el corazón que debía rellenar con lo que fuera. No le importaba que fuera a través del dinero que le dejaban las sombras al ser derrotadas o de los confidentes a los que ayudaba, guiado por un afán protagónico que terminaría por consumirlo. Aquello daba igual mientras fuera capaz de olvidar su vacío. No quería amigos, esos ya le habían dado la espalda una vez. No buscaba alguien a quien llamar familia, la de sangre ya se habia deshecho de él. Con vínculos superficiales era más que suficiente, la gente no tenía por qué quererlo de verdad, el amor no llenaría jamás ese hueco, y aunque fuese consciente de la falsedad de su creencia, era más sencillo y cómodo que aferrarse a la verdad.

Por eso precisamente se esforzaba tanto en mantenerse ocupado, en perimetrar hasta el más mínimo instante de su nueva vida, para dejar de darle vueltas a esos pensamientos. Por ello necesitaba más, mucho más. Por ello nunca sería suficiente para él, ni bastantes sombras derrotadas ni bastantes confidentes en su agenda de contactos. Si veía algo que deseaba, tenía que ir a por él, fuera lo que fuera. Una sombra, una persona, un tesoro. Goro. Cuando lo vio por primera vez lo deseó. Porque detrás de esa sonrisa de plástico había una sombra tenebrosa. Porque era una persona, y las personas y sus máscaras de ladrón siempre valían la pena. Porque era un tesoro en sí mismo que debía ser protegido. Goro. Akechi Goro. El Príncipe Detective. Robin Hood. Loki. Akira lo habría dado todo por tenerle a él.

**Envidia**

Él tenía todo lo que Goro siempre había ansiado. Gente a la que llamar familia. Motivos para sonreír con sinceridad absoluta. Una razón para levantarse de la cama cada mañana y pensar que podría ser un buen día. Gente a la que llamar familia. Gente que le quería, que le hacía sonreír, por la que se levantaba esperando tener un buen día. Gente. Goro tenía gente, pero no de esa gente. Goro recibía aplausos y vitores, pero nunca sentimientos sinceros o muestras de cariño y apoyo desineresadas. Eso era lo que tanto buscaba, y eso era lo que tenía Akira. ¿Qué los hacía tan diferentes? ¿Por qué Akira tenía derecho a disfrutar de todo aquello mientras que a Goro se le negaba? ¿Qué había hecho mal para no merecer lo que un sucio delincuente juvenil poseía? Él lo unico que quería era sentir ese calor, esa felicidad plena que dicen que te da vida. Y él quería estar vivo. Al menos, quería sentir que lo estaba, igual que Akira.

No obstante, era imposible para alguien como él. ¿Por qué era imposible? ¿Por elegir el camino de la muerte y la oscuridad? ¿Por eso? ¿Acaso tenía él la culpa? La sociedad le había negado el amor de un padre, y luego le había arrebatado vilmente el diminuto amor de madre que había recibido. Le había tratado como escoria, dejado que pasara de casa en casa hasta que fuera capaz de valerse por sí mismo porque nadie quería hacerse cargo de él, nadie quería tener nada que ver con él. Goro no había sido quien había escogido ese camino de destrucción, es que era el único que le habían dejado libre, le habían echado de todos los demás porque no lo consideraban válido. ¿Por qué Akira era válido para forjar su propio destino pero él debía conformarse con las migajas que sobraban? Akira ya tenía todo lo demás, no necesitaba también el camino de la luz y la salvación. Y tenía su corazón, y eso sí que no podía soportarlo.

**Gula**

Aquel día Akira se quedó con dos detalles importantes. El primero, Goro quería comer tortitas. El segundo, él prefería comerle el culo a Goro. Pero eso no importaba ahora, ya lo lograría a su debido tiempo, la prioridad era que llevar al detective a comer tortitas. No obstante, él mismo era consciente de que acercarse a él de repente después de haberse visto solo en un par de ocasiones puntuales y decirle "oye, guapo, ¿te vienes conmigo a comer tortitas?" no era una opción. Al menos, no si quería que aceptara. Por ello, cada vez que Goro se encontraba en el Leblanc cuando regresaba de la escuela se sentía como un pequeño milagro, como un regalo que le daba la vida por haber sido una hija de puta máxima con él. Se le iluminaba el rostro, y alguna vez creyó ver que Goro compartía su expresión de éxtasis. Una sonrisa sincera, "cariño, estoy en casa". Una broma cómplice, "llegas terriblemente tarde". ¿Tal vez una sorpresa? "Cariño, ¿tienes hambre? ¿Te hago unas tortitas?".

Akira practicó casi todas las noches hasta que consiguió aprender a hacerlas debidamente. Algunas se le habían quemado, y ni siquiera la crema de chocolate y avellana había logrado aliviar el sabor. Otras se le habían quedado demasiado líquidas, teniendo un sabor tan horripilante que ni un bote entero de mermelada de grosellas lograba salvarlas. Y, en un momento dado, le habían empezado a salir bien y a saber como debían, con un rico regusto a canela que se entremezclaba con el sirope de frutas del bosque. Había limpiado gran parte de la cocina a las tres de la madrugada teniendo clase por la mañana, fregado muchos cacharros. Pero, si le preguntaran, diría que todo su esfuerzo valió la pena al final. ¿Tal vez una sorpresa? "Cariño, ¿tienes hambre? ¿Te hago unas tortitas?". Goro siempre contestaría que sí, aunque no tuviese hambre, solo para verle sonreír. Ya que le iba a causar muchas lágrimas, lo mínimo que podía hacer era provocarle algunas sonrisas también. ¿Qué importaban tres o cuarto tortitas voluminosas?

**Ira**

Goro detestaba a Loki con toda su alma. Odiaba cómo le hacía sentir, porque le enseñaba la realidad que no se atrevía a aceptar. Le mostraba toda la furia reprimida que guardaba en su interior y que se descontrolaba cuando la máscara negra cubría su rostro, furia dirigida tanto al mundo como a sí mismo. Si por él fuera, nunca utilizaría a Loki. Prefería usar a Robin Hood y reprimir todo su odio, aunque eso significase negar su verdadera naturaleza. En lo más profundo de su ser, él solo ansiaba convertirse en el chico que fingía que era frente al mundo, ese chico alegre y extrovertido que todos querían. Robin Hood. Todo lo que quería ser pero no era y, para qué mentir, nunca sería. Era consciente de ello, sí, ¿y qué? No impedía que su cólera se desbocase cuando ese pensamiento surcaba su mente.

El único modo de calmar su rabia era yendo al Metaverso. Por muy irónico que pueda sonar, aplastar algunas sombras con el poder de Loki era el mejor método que conocía para aplacar ese sentimiento indeseable que surgía en la naturaleza de su propia Persona. Le daba el mismo placer que a alguien enfadado romper el horrible jarrón que le había regalado su suegra para la boda, solo que Goro siempre necesitaba un poco más. Esa rabia nunca desaparecía del todo, siempre quedaba un poco en el fondo de su corazón, y ni siquiera acabar con todas las sombras del Metaverso le proporcionaría la satisfacción y la tranquilidad que buscaba con tanta desesperación. ¿Podría algún día hacerla desaparecer por completo? La respuesta fue sí. Justo antes de disparar al botón que lo llevaría a su perdición, con los ojos clavados en los de Joker, se sintió en paz por primera vez en su vida.

**Lujuria**

Las manos de Akira se sentían como veneno cuando acariciaban su cuerpo. Sus besos, dulces y húmedos, le quemaban la piel. Sus gemidos de placer parecían gritos de horror. Las palabras que le susurraba al oído eran maldiciones demoníacas. Y aun así, era adicto. A esos besos y caricias que le arrancaban la piel. A esos gritos y susurros que le perforaban los tímpanos. A todo. Era adicto a todo lo que Akira le hacía, quizá, precisamente, porque se trataba de Akira. Creía que tenía la situación bajo control. Él siempre tenía la situación bajo control. ¡Por favor, era Akechi Goro, el Príncipe Detective! Sin embargo, es bien sabido que un mínimo error es capaz de desmantelar el más perfecto de los planes. Del mismo modo, ni siquiera el mismísimo Akechi Goro era incorruptible. Un pulso veloz. Una sonrisa inconsciente. Una mirada indiscreta. Un beso inocente. Otro beso, tal vez no tan inocente.

Akira fue el imprevisto que desbarató el plan perfecto de Goro, quien despertó en él sentimientos que había olvidado, impulsos que nunca creyó tener. Quizá, si hubiese reaccionado a tiempo, podría haber escapado de aquello y conseguido su victoria. Sin embargo, cuando lo vio ya era tarde. Akira le clavaba las uñas en los muslos, mientras él le arañaba la espalda y enredaba los dedos con sus cabellos negros. Los gemidos habían sustituido a las palabras, cambiando sus conversaciones habituales por susurros de placer y elocuentes "más fuerte" o "más rápido". Los muelles de la cama barata de Akira rechinaban, y el vaivén de sus caderas ya se había sincronizado. Adelante. Atrás. Adelante. Atrás. Con más fuerza. Más profundo. Adelante. Atrás. Adelante. Atrás. Más fuerte. Más profundo todavía, por favor. Párteme en dos. Húndeme en este mar de dicha donde nada importa, donde Akira es Akira, donde Goro es Goro. Dejemos de pensar tanto. Quedémonos así para siempre, solo descansando para cambiar el condón. Total, ya he perdido.

**Soberbia**

Goro estaba seguro de que había algún viejo proverbio chino para describir su comportamiento. Siempre había un proverbio chino para cada situación de la vida diaria, y no sabía qué le enfadaba más, saber a la perfección lo que diría el refrán sin conocerlo o negarse a abandonar su actitud de mierda. Hacía días que él y Akira habían discutido por una estupidez. Ni siquiera recordaba por qué había tenido lugar la pelea en primer lugar, pero sí que no había sido por un asunto relevante. Era cierto que Goro no estaba teniendo sus mejores días, sin embargo, él mismo sabía que no había sido justo con Akira al descargar toda su frustración en él. Y aunque había pasado casi una semana desde aquello, no se sentía con fuerza de contestar las llamadas de Akira ni de leer sus mensajes. Esa misma tarde, o quizá la anterior, había oído el timbre de la puerta y su voz quebrada al otro lado rogándole que le dejara entrar. No se había levantado para abrirle. Había llegado a posar la mano en el pomo, pero no la abrió, porque sabía lo que haría, que saltaría a sus brazos y le pediría perdón mil veces si era necesario. Y su orgullo no podría soportar semejante humillación.

Era muy fácil, muy sencillo. Eran tan solo dos palabras, "lo siento". Incluso podía simplificarlo y dejarlo en una, "perdóname". Y si se sentía con fuerzas, podía aventurarse con tres palabras, "perdón, soy imbécil". Porque era un imbécil, quizá el más grande de la historia por permitir que su maldita vanidad estropease lo único hermoso que tenía, el único regalo que había recibido del mundo. Si él mismo era consciente de que Akira ya no estaba enfadado, lo más probable es que nunca lo hubiera estado y se hubiese limitado a darle el espacio que necesitaba para empezar. Pero eso era lo que más dañaba su orgullo. ¿Por qué no se enfaba con él? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan bueno? ¡Debería haberle gritado de vuelta y así los dos tendrían que disculparse o dejarlo pasar! ¡Así no tendría que ser decisión solo de Goro! No quería ser el malo que no pidiese perdón por sus errores. No obstante, él ya era el malo de la historia. Y su orgullo no podría soportar dejar de serlo.

**Pereza**

Si le preguntaran, Goro diría sin ninguna duda que jamás fue una persona vaga. No tenía problemas para levantarse de la cama por las mañanas, y siempre solía permanecer activo de una manera u otra. Quizá para evitar pensamientos que pudieran llevarle a arrepentirse de las decisiones que estaba tomando y que, sin duda, le acercaban a su deseada venganza pero le alejaban de su propia felicidad. Todo lo contrario que Akira, la verdad. A él le gustaba estar ocupado, pero le gustaba incluso más espatarrarse en algún lugar a echar a una siesta o, directamente, no hacer nada, ni siquiera pensar sobre la dirección que estaba tomando su vida. Para eso le haría falta una brújula, y él no dejaba que nadie le eligiese el camino, al menos hasta que apareció Morgana y le empezó a obligar a acostarse antes de medianoche.

Sin embargo, ese día en concreto, una mañana desconocida de un mes aleatorio, los dos se acurrucaban juntos como gatitos mimosos. La cama de Goro estaba deshecha, y el detective le había robado casi toda la manta a Akira, dejándolo con los pies destapados. Los dos estaban desnudos y con marcas de besos en el cuello. Se habían divertido esa noche, habían sido muy activos. No obstante, después de toda actividad que requería de cierta cantidad considerable de energía, siempre venía la holgazanería. Esas ganas de no hacer nada, sintiendo la respiración del otro, con los ojos cerrados porque a pesar de que ambos supieran que el otro estaba despierto, ninguno no querían admitir que también lo estaba, ya que ello significaría ser obligado a afrontar el día. Era... ¿Sábado? ¿Domingo? ¿Jueves?

**Extra: Melancolía**

Akira quería visitar su tumba, pero no existía tumba que visitar.

Akira quería recordar su sonrisa eternamente, pero su rostro se volvía más y más borroso con el pasar del tiempo.

Akira quería tenerle entre sus brazos, pero ahora solo había aire donde antes había estado él.

Akira solo quería que volviera, aunque ya no supiese de qué color eran sus ojos si no fuese por una foto perdida en la galería de su smartphone.

Goro, te esperaré toda la vida...

... porque Akira nunca dejaría de echarle de menos.


	4. Día 5. Niñez/Adultez

Volver a mi ciudad natal fue duro, principalmente porque tú no estabas allí, Goro. Me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que la única manera de sentirme libre de verdad era a tu lado, viviendo día a día en aquella abarrotada ciudad. Sin ti las mañanas nunca parecían terminar, y las noches no traían sueños consigo. Las tardes, por otro lado, solían transcurrir deprisa, ya que me las pasaba pensando en ti mientras paseaba por las limitadas calles del lugar en que nací. Hubo un momento, cuando mis propios padres renegaron de mí a causa de un delito que no cometí, en que pensé realmente que Tokio era demasiado grande para mí y que no lograría sobrevivir, acostumbrado a una ciudad más pequeña y rural. Viejos tiempos, suelen decir los ancianos. Ahora me sofoca. Es pequeña, demasiado pequeña, diminuta, como la cabeza de un alfiler. Siento que no puedo moverme con la misma libertad, que los secretos por descubrir en seguida se me agotan, que la gente y los escaparates son los mismos a cada vuelta que doy. Todo es muy diferente al Tokio que caminé contigo, cuando nos perdíamos por entre las callejuelas que no salían en el mapa y terminábamos encontrando cafeterías increíbles donde tocaban jazz en directo o una tienda retro donde todavía vendían merchandising antiguo de los Neo Featherman. Ahora no seré capaz de hallar semejantes sitios por mi cuenta, aunque tal vez tú conseguirías mostrarme un rincón oculto de la ciudad en la que me crié que ni siquiera yo conocía. Tú seguro que podrías, Goro, porque siempre tuviste un don para esto. Naciste para ser un héroe y un detective, y jamás me perdonaré que solo lograses convertirte en una de las dos cosas.

Si sirviera de algo, diría que yo te considero un héroe en mi corazón, porque lo que sentí por ti me salvó. Eras como esos niños que veo todas las tardes en mis paseos por la ciudad, esos que juegan a ser héroes y hacen poses raras mientras gritan frases de personajes ficticios de series infantiles. Una vez escuché a uno exclamar "la prueba de la justicia". No pude evitar acordarme de ti, y tu recuerdo fue tan vívido que dolía saber que, por mucho que alargara la mano, no te alcanzaría. Ya no estabas, y eso me destrozaba. Sin embargo, hubo una edad en la que fuiste como esos críos, ¿verdad? Siempre me gustó que me contaras cosas sobre tu infancia, a veces tristes y a veces felices. Cuando eran memorias alegres se te iluminaba la cara, y tu sonrisa era la más bonita y sincera que conocías. Como aquella ocasión en la que me hablaste de la expresión de tu madre cuando jugabas a ser un héroe de la justicia, justo igual que los niños de mi ciudad natal. O como cuando me contaste la anécdota del viaje a la playa que acabó contigo intentando pegarte conchas por todo el cuerpo para ser una sirena. No olvido lo mucho que te reíste con eso, como tu madre al verte enfurruñado porque no pudiste convertirte en una sirena.

No obstante, los malos recuerdos también tuvieron lugar en nuestras conversaciones. El suicidio de tu madre. Cómo llamaste a emergencias a punto de tener ataque de ansiedad sin saber si seguía respirando o no. No lo hacía, aunque, claro, no podías saberlo. Habías tratado de despertarla, pero lo único que conseguiste fue llenarte el uniforme de la escuela de sangre. Cómo fuiste de casa en casa porque ninguno de tus familiares deseaba hacerse cargo del "niño sin padre cuya madre no soportó más la humillación y se quitó la vida". El maltrato que sufriste en algunas de las casas en las que estuviste, aquel tío tuyo que se ponía violento cuando bebía más de la cuenta, ese primo que se sentía realizado al dejarte sin respiración a hostias, la abuela que te insultaba y te culpaba a diario de la muerte de su hija, la misma que te decía que ojalá nunca hubieses nacido. Jamás apartaré de mi mente esos ojos al borde del llanto mientras me lo contabas todo. Quería abrazarte. No lo hice, pensé que te sentirías incómodo ante el contacto. Me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho, tal vez porque habría cambiado algo del futuro (ahora pasado), tal vez por el mero hecho de que ya no volveré a tener la oportunidad de tenerte entre mis brazos, tal vez porque te quiero y porque me tortura la idea de que, a lo mejor, fui la única persona que te quiso de verdad y no supe demostrártelo.

Sin embargo, nada me atormenta más que pensar que quizá podría haberte salvado. Si hubiese sabido jugar mis cartas, puede que ahora mismo tú y yo fuésemos como la pareja que veo paseando por el centro cada semana. Había ido al instituto con ambos, ella era mi vecina, él era mi amigo (era). Cuando se dieron cuenta, dejaron de ser niños y se enamoraron, cambiando jugar a los héroes de la justicia por besos y caricias, abandonando las frases de protagonistas de series de televisión por palabras dulces susurradas al oído. Todos nos hacemos adultos antes siquiera de darnos cuenta. Tú y yo podríamos haber sido así, haber sido como ellos. ¿No te habría gustado que dejáramos de ser niños juntos? A mí me habría encantado. Haber ido a la universidad, a estudiar lo que fuera, no me importaba. ¿Te imaginas a los dos compartiendo piso? Uno pequeño, que no estaríamos para tirar cohetes, quizá un estudio. Una cama en la que a duras penas estaríamos los dos, por lo que tendríamos que apretujarnos para dormir, lo cual agradeceríamos en invierno pero aborreceríamos en verano (uno terminaría durmiendo en el suelo, probablemente yo). Una cocina en la que te enseñaría a cocinar y en la que te cortarías pelando patatas más de una vez. Seguro que yo montaría un drama todas las veces y tú me gritarías que me calmara y fuera al baño a por el botiquín. Luego nos reiríamos de la situación, sentados en el suelo frente a un viejo televisor de tubo, tal vez pelando las mandarinas que nos mandó Sojiro a principios de semana.

La universidad habría sido fantástica. Muchas chicas intentarían ligar contigo, no me cabe la menor duda, pero tú las rechazarías a todas. No, no tenías una cita, solo estabas esperando a un amigo que cursaba filología, o quizá psicología, puede que química. Si estudiase química, eres consciente de que habría hecho muchos chistes malos al respecto. Sé que los habrías odiado, pero también sé que te habrías reído. A saber por qué, tal vez porque me querías. Es posible que algunas compañeras de clase me preguntaran si salías con alguien, a lo que yo respondería con un simple y llano "ni idea". Mentira, por supuesto. Salías conmigo, pero no podíamos decirlo. Era nuestro secreto, uno de tantos, como que uno de los dos se había caído de la cama mientras hacíamos el amor. Habría sido yo. Tal vez hasta me hubieras tirado tú. Eras así, siempre lo fuiste, y al crecer lo habrías seguido siendo. No te quise menos por ello, igual incluso te quise más. Me pregunto qué habría ocurrido después. ¿Nos mudaríamos a un piso mayor tras graduarnos? ¿Me pondrías la corbata cada mañana antes de irnos cada uno a nuestros respectivos empleos? ¿Te propondría matrimonio en algún momento? ¿Aceptarías? ¿Nos iríamos al extranjero a casarnos? Quizá ya estuviera legalizado el matrimonio entre personas del mismo género en Japón. ¿Crees que adoptaríamos niños? Tú les pondrías a los Neo Featherman y jugarías a todas horas con ellos, pero también te tocaría ser el padre serio, ya que yo me uniría a ellos para todas las travesuras. Nos reñirías, y me amenazarías con mandarme a dormir al sofá si no me aseguraba de que hacían los deberes. Después haría la cena mientras tú veías un programa infantil con ellos y te reías. Oiría tu risa desde la cocina, y lloraría sobre la cebolla picada porque no sería más que una fantasía.

Goro, no te pude proteger de niño, no pude asegurarme de que llegaras a adulto, pero tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer en vez de sofocarme en esta ciudad que me da la espalda. Si tan solo nos hubiéramos conocido... unos años antes...


	5. Día 6. Ángel/Demonio

Si le preguntaras a un niño pequeño qué es un ángel, probablemente te respondería que un chico rubio con alas blancas. En caso de recurrir a un adolescente, lo más seguro es que se encogiera de hombros y te dijera que no sabe responder o que no es una persona religiosa. Si optases por pedir la opinión a alguien entre veinte y treina años, quizá te sorprenderían con referencias a _Good_ _Omens_. No, quizá no, lo harían. A partir de ahí, si preguntases a adultos y ancianos, te darían contestaciones más abstractas, como que son los mensajeros de Dios, seres intangibles que superan nuestro entendimiento, bellas criaturas con caracteres tanto femeninos como masculinos. Y oirías el cuento del ángel de la guarda al menos tres veces. Sin embargo, ¿qué es un ángel? ¿Y qué es un demonio? De nuevo, las respuestas diferirían dependiendo del rango de edad. Para un niño sería el origen de todas sus pesadillas, ese ente maligno que busca hacerle daño. Un adolescente o un joven se sentiría atraído hacia el concepto de demonio, y es posible que se sintiera más identificado con uno en vez de con un ángel, tal vez incluso alguno se reafirmara como satánico (con referencias a _The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina_ aseguradas). Los adultos, por otro lado, serían los primeros en negar la existencia de estos seres, y solo los creyentes considerarían su existencia. Y un anciano es probable que contestara de forma similar a un niño. Así que, ¿qué es un demonio? ¿Qué es un ángel? ¿Te has hecho estas preguntas en alguna ocasión? Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Sin embargo, deja que te cuente una cosa, da igual en qué creas, los ángeles y los demonios son reales y habitan entre nosotros.

Vamos a ponernos en situación. Hay un chico, de unos diecisiete o dieciocho años. No tiene amigos, pero siempre está sonriendo y tiene fama de ser una gran persona, por lo que es muy admirado por las masas. Este chico trabaja como detective y su objetivo en la vida es llevar ante la justicia a todos los criminales que pueda. Tu abuela diría que es un ángel cien por cien seguro. No obstante, el chico guarda un secreto, y es que le fue entregado un poder misterioso. Este poder es un reflejo del alma de la persona, y en su caso es un ente oscuro y desagradable que le permite asesinar a voluntad. Él ha empleado este poder en múltiples ocasiones, provocando muchas muertes, unas que podrían ser justificadas... y otras que fueron totalmente inmorales e injustas. Además, ha utilizado sus asesinatos para avanzar en su carrera como detective. Y lo que es más, comete crímenes atroces bajo las órdenes de un político corrupto que busca subyugar al país. ¿A que si tu abuela se enterase de todo esto, cambiaría de opinión y diría que es un demonio? Pero ¿y si te dijera que esta no es toda la historia? Porque este chico tiene un pasado, al igual que todos, y no es uno agradable de contar. Su madre fue madre soltera, nunca se aclaró si su nacimiento fue producto de una aventura pasajera o de algo más oscuro, jamás se atrevió a preguntar por miedo de saber ya la respuesta. Las muestras de afecto que recibía por su parte eran mínimas y casi inexistentes, y se terminaron del todo cuando ella cometió suicidio. El niño se quedó solo, y fue pasando de familia en familia porque nadie quería cuidar de él, era un estorbo para sus propios familiares, quienes no querían saber nada de su existencia. Tiempo después descubrió que su padre biológico, el origen de todo el sufrimiento que soportó su madre, era un político que comenzaba a labrarse una fama importante mientras él era rechazado por el mundo.

Ahora te pregunto, ¿qué es este chico? ¿Es un demonio? ¿Es un ángel? Los demonios son seres esencialmente malvados, pero este niño solo respondía al abuso que sufrió con los medios que se le proporcionaron. Mientras que los ángeles son criaturas bellas y puras, sin mancha, y así podría haber sido este niño si la sociedad no lo hubiese corrompido. Es una cuestión de perspectivas. Algunos argumentarían que se trata de un demonio y punto, porque sus acciones están influenciadas por emociones negativas y deseos de venganza. Por otra parte, habría quienes alegasen que es un ángel, aunque no uno al uso, sino un ángel caído o, más bien, que fue obligado a caer. Te dirían que fue un ángel hace tiempo, pero que fue empujado hacia el mal y la depravación por el ambiente hostil en el que vivió tantísimos años, y que a pesar de que se mueve por deseos malintencionados, mantiene la esperanza de la redención. Quizá sea un ángel que se perdió e intenta volver a encontrar la luz. Quizá no sea más que un diablo desgraciado que existe por y para el caos. ¿Tienes ya tu propia conclusión?

Permite que te presente otro caso. Tenemos a un chico, un año más joven que el anterior, de dieciséis o diecisiete años. Ha vivido en una ciudad diminuta desde siempre, pero eso cambia, ya que una noche de vuelta a casa agrede a un hombre en la cabeza frente a una chica. El hombre le denuncia, y la chica testifica en contra de este chico, así que la policía le abre un registro criminal. Tras este suceso, sus padres no lo quieren cerca y lo envían a una ciudad distinta para que estudie allí. No obstante, en lugar de rehabilitarse como se supone que debía hacer, empieza a cometer más y más crímenes junto a un grupo de delincuentes que él mismo ha organizado y a los que lidera. Tu abuelo lo llamaría demonio y, a mayores, sinvergüenza. Sin embargo, permite que te aclare un par de puntos. Primero, este chico no agredió a nadie exactamente, se limitó a empujar a un hombre ebrio que trataba de violar a una chica, la cual mintió en el juicio por temor a la influencia del hombre. Segundo, la joven organización criminal que lideraba el chico estaba conformada por personas que habían sufrido alguna clase de abuso y buscaban sacar a la luz los crímenes cometidos por sus abusadores, para lo cual se habían visto obligados a delinquir. ¿A que ahora tu abuelo se referiría a él como un héroe y halagaría su valor?

Vale, ¿qué es este chico? Algo está muy claro, sus acciones están cargadas de bondad y buenas intenciones, pero ya dice el dicho que el camino al infierno está lleno de buenas intenciones. ¿Puede ser defendido el uso de violencia y el incumplimiento de la ley si es con un objetivo justo? ¿Maquiavelo tenía razón y el fin justifica los medios? ¿Acaso la ley es siempre correcta y no hay que quebrantarla ni siquiera para defender a los más débiles de la sociedad? Es decir, ¿quién es un ángel, la persona que cumple la ley a rajatabla o la que a veces la rompe para beneficiar a los más discriminados? ¿Y quién es un demonio, ese tipo que se apoya en la ley para atacar a las minorías o el que la insulta para que todos tengan los mismos derechos? Si alguien tuviera que juzgarlo, preferiría que fueses tú y no un juez, porque un juez no puede saber lo que es un ángel y lo que es un demonio. Porque hay ocasiones en las que el ángel y el demonio se unen en uno solo, unas veces con besos y caricias, otras con disparos y puñetazos. Entonces, distinguirlos se vuelve una tarea imposible, imposible e innecesaria.

Porque si el ángel quiere besar al demonio o el demonio quiere besar al ángel, ¿acaso serás tú el que se lo prohíba?

***

Piénsalo un poco, ¿quién recibirá la bala al final, el ángel o el demonio?


	6. Día 7. Cafetería

Futaba tenía hambre. Estaba sentada en la barra del Leblanc, acariciando a Morgana sin mucho interés. Sojiro había dejado a Akira a cargo de la comida aquel día, nadie sabía por qué, sospechaban que tenía una cita, aunque ninguno sabía si a la edad de Sojiro (unos cuarenta y tantos probablemente) se seguían teniendo citas. Futaba echó un vistazo rápido a la cocina desde su asiento. No parecía que Akira y Goro estuvieran haciendo mucho progresos. Oh, sí, Akira había decidido invitar a su noviecito a comer con ellos. Si no hubiera venido, ya estarían comiendo un delicioso curry, pero no, había tenido que venir, y por su culpa Akira estaba demasiado distraído. ¡Debía que centrarse en preparar el curry, no en hacer cariñitos con Goro! La chica decidió que su paciencia (y su capacidad para aguantarse el hambre) tenía un límite, y anunció con un fuerte grito que quería comer. Poco después, se escuchó el ruido de algo que se rompía en la cocina, seguido de un mar de disculpas de Goro. Cuando Akira y él aparecieron frente a Futaba, todavía seguía pidiendo perdón.

-Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad, se lo explicaré yo mismo a...

-Déjalo, no tiene importancia -Akira tomó de las manos al detective-. Mientras no te hayas hecho daño, todo está bien.

-Pero...

-Goro, no puedes ser bueno en todo lo que haces. Es decir, ya eres alguien increíble, puedes permitirte un par de defectos.

-Oh, Dios, mío -bufó Futaba-, ¿estáis flirteando delante de mí? ¿Delante de una menor? Sois lo peor.

-¿Acaso preferirías que hiciésemos otra clase de cosas delante de ti? -sugirió Akira.

-¿Yo no tengo ni voz ni voto en ese asunto o qué? -rio Goro.

-Tienes razón, el consentimiento es importante. Ven, Futaba, deja que te hablemos sobre la importancia del consentimiento.

-Como te atrevas a decir una palabra más, se lo contaré a Sojiro.

-Adelante, seguramente nos dé las gracias y todo por haberle ahorrado un esfuerzo.

-¿Por qué tienes respuestas para todo? -preguntó Futaba, irritada-. ¡Deja de tener respuestas para todo y dame curry!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo -cedió Akira-. Goro, tú te quedas aquí sentadito, lejos de la cocina.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, no voy a arriesgarme a que vuelvas a romper otro plato.

El detective le miró con cara de cordero degollado, y el chico no pudo evitar depositar un beso sobre su frente antes de desaparecer de nuevo tras la puerta que llevaba a la cocina. Sin muchas ganas, Goro rodeó la barra y se sentó al lado de la pelirroja, la cual tampoco parecía satisfecha con la situación. Habría intentado comenzar una conversación, pero Futaba le descolocaba por muchas razones y no se sentía cómodo junto a ella. Akira le había asegurado en más de una ocasión que sus gustos no eran tan distintos como creía y que podrían congeniar si lo intentaban, sin embargo, él no estaba dispuesto a revelar su lado friki a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario y obligatorio. Tenía una imagen pública que mantener y, por ende, demasiado que perder si las cosas terminaban saliendo mal. Por eso, decidió callarse y mirar hacia otro lado, dejando a Futaba tranquila con Morgana.

-No voy a dártelo -rompió el silencio Futaba de repente.

-¿Cómo?

-No voy a dártelo, es mi hermano. Si lo quieres, primero tienes que ganártelo.

-¿Estás hablando de Akira por un casual? -Goro no podía negar que estaba un poco perdido en esos momentos.

-Hombre, evidentemente no me refiero a Morgana. ¿No eras tú una especie de súper detective o algo así?

-Príncipe Detective.

-Sí, eso. Pues para ser el "Príncipe Detective", lo cierto es que no eres muy espabilado.

-¿Perdona? -¿Se estaba riendo de él? Se tenía que estar riendo de él.

-No puedes venir de la nada y reclamar a Akira, las cosas no funcionan de esa manera.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora tengo que rellenar un formulario cuando quiera ver a mi novio?

-Oh, pues no estaría mal. ¿Tú que piensas, Mona?

-¿Podríamos extrapolarlo a otros aspectos de la vida de Akira? -interrogó el no-gato-. Porque si es así, creo que puede ser muy útil, sobre todo si me ayuda a conseguir que se vaya a dormir a su hora y no a las tres de la madrugada.

-Espero que estéis hablando en broma vosotros dos...

Futaba abrió la boca para responder, pero vio a Akira llegar con un par de humeantes platos de curry y solo fue capaz de soltar un chillido feliz. El chico situó un plato frente a ella, que comenzó a devorarlo _ipso facto_, y otro frente a Goro, que le dedicó una tierna sonrisa de agradecimiento. Los dos chicos se miraron a los ojos por un segundo, pensando en la tarde que compartirían juntos cuando Futaba agarrase a Morgana y se fuera. No sabían si pasaría, pero es que era lo que sucedía siempre, y no esperaban que esta vez fuese diferente. Aunque tampoco es como si Futaba les fuera a estorbar si se quedaba, ya que lo más probable es que acabaran jugando al ajedrez como la mayor parte de las veces. Triste, sí. Decepcionante, también. Pero perdían la noción del tiempo cuando se enfrascaban en una partida.

-¡Oye, está tan bueno como el de Sojiro! -exclamó Futaba, que ya se había terminado su plato, sacando a los chicos de su ensimismamiento.

-Como que es el de Sojiro -respondió Akira con simpleza, subiéndose las gafas en un gesto casual.

-¿Eh?

-Sí, solo tenía que calentarlo en el microondas.

-¿Y por qué tardaste tanto si solo lo recalentaste?

-Estaba en Twitter -contestó con franqueza antes de ir a la cocina a por su propio plato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todas las personitas que me habéis querido acompañar esta semana, espero que nos veamos en próximos fanfics.


End file.
